


Stay alive

by Nekori_nyan



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Blood and Gore, Bombs, Character Death, Confused Hercules Mulligan, Dad Friend Hercules Mulligan, Divorced Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Doctor John Laurens, F/F, F/M, Gay, Gay John Laurens, Gay Sex, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Injury, Lesbian Peggy Schuyler, M/M, Medication, Minor Aaron Burr/Theodosia Prevost Burr, Minor Maria Reynolds/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Minor Philip Hamilton/Theodosia Burr Alston, Mom Friend Angelica Schuyler, Multi, Organs, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Philip Hamilton Lives, Poor Aaron Burr, Professor George Washington, Rape Recovery, Sick James Madison, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Thomas Jefferson Being an Asshole, Thomas Jefferson and the Marquis de Lafayette are Twins, Violence, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-10 17:33:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19510774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekori_nyan/pseuds/Nekori_nyan
Summary: When people began to eat others, entrolling the city, only few do survive.But can they make it to safety?





	1. Stay Alive

"Eliza, wait!" Alexander Hamilton had stomped around apartment, following his fiancé,,,well ex-fiancé as she gathered her suitcase and packages.

"Fuck off, Alexander." The brunette looked at him coldly as she packed the last items in bag.

"Im sick of this! Im sick of this bullshit you are doing to me every fucking day! You told me you will get us out of this shit pile and buy us new apartment! And what I get??? 'soon soon soon'!" She mimicked his everyday answer as she finally took her bags and stomped to the exit.

"So you are leaving me and _our_ son?!" Alexander snapped.

" _Your_ son." She turned her head and eyed him with cold eyes. Alex looked at her, shocked. T

wasn't his Eliza. Eliza was sweet, kind, never raised her voice.

"How can you even do that?" Alexander's voice broke.

"I can. Philip is yours now. Besides...I found someone else." Eliza looked away, almost in shame. Alexander breathed in.

"And we don't want any fucking kids in this house." And with that, she opened and closed door. And Alexander's heart turned to the pieces. H

just starred at the door, clock ticking in background. And then the baby cries alarmed. He wiped his tears and ran to the bedroom where the little baby named Philip slept.

The boy had soft curly brown hair and beautiful blue eyes and freckels all around.

"Shhh Philip, it's okay. Daddy's here." Alexander said in hushed voice as he picked up Philip from the baby crib. Baby stopped crying, tears still streaming down to his cheeks. He softly cooed.

Alexander sighed, trying to calm down.

"You hungry, bud?" Alexander smiled. Baby giggled. Alexander smiled, walked to the kitchen. He found the baby formula and gave it to Philip. Philip drank the bottle. Soon the two of them went to the dining room, Alexander making soft sounds for Philip to just smile. 

He kind of forgot Eliza as he turned on TV, the news already blarring.

"So what do you want to watch bud?" Alex said as the baby giggled. And just then, the tv made crashing sound.

' _Here, in Washington DC, are people laying dead in the ground, some screaming in blood and some....some people...no monsters are tearing everything ap--WATCH OUT!'_

Alexander stared at the TV in shock and just frozen as Philip began to cry again. 

The camera shut down, soon opened up as he saw the TV reporter getting eaten and screaming for help as people ran past them.

He stared, his heart pounding.

"Shit."


	2. Deux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and his bf Williams, 5 hours earlier uwu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sum smutty things and medical shit.
> 
> So triggers:
> 
> 1.) Pls do not take me seriously if you are medical student cuz im only 15 and idk some stuff so i only took medical quiz few questions (which ofc i got false) so uh ye
> 
> 2.) Idk french so blame google translate
> 
> Also, contains a bit of strong language

* * *

_**Five hours earlier** _

"I WILL FUCKING BEAT YOU TO THE GROUND!" John Laurens yelled as he particually beating every button on his switch.

"OH YEAH?? LET ME FUCKING SEE AND TRY, MOTHERFUCKER!" His roomate, William Jackson exclaimed as he also tore everything up.

No surprises, William won as John let out sigh of defeat.

"Man this sucks, thought you'd actually won." His boyfriend laughed.

"Fuck off and get me some lemonade." John laughed.

The older boy laughed as he went and to fetch lemonade.

Soon William came back and gave John his lemonade.

"Thank youuu" John pursed his lips as William laughed and kissed him.

"Don't you have medical test tommorow?" William said as he sat between John's legs as John drank his lemonade.

"Yeahhh, will you help me?" John gave him a puppy eyes.

William sighed.

"Fine, okay. But only if we play strip game." Williams chuckled as John's eyes opened into that shiny look.

Williams got up and sat his lemonade to table and John's now empty glass.

Then he went to John's room to take notes and soon, he came back with notebooks.

"Okay so here are the rules, no peeking cause I will punish you okay? So you have to me answer any guestion, for example, illness and you have to tell me how it is called, okay? And if you get it right, you get to strip." Williams said as he drank his lemonade and put himself and Laurens on sitting position.

"Alright." John smiled.

"Okay, so how are the blood cells shaped like?" Williams said.

John snorted and laughed.

"Seriously? That's the first question?" John laughed.

"Answer." William said strictly.

"Okay...ummm doughnuts?" John said.

"Correct. You get to strip." William smiled.

John laughed as he pulled off his headband, laughed at Williams neutral face while his curls fell on his shoulders.

"Really?? You, of all your clothing, strap down your headband?" Williams tsked.

"Well duh, you asked me a stupid question." John giggled.

It was still funny to him.

William sighed.

"Fine." 

"Ok so next question, which type of cell is found in the brain?" William asked.

"Neurons??" John answered hesistantly.

"Correct." William smiled as John buttoned down his shirt.

"Fuck yeah, that is what I am talking about." William bit his lip as John's freckled chest and abs showed up.

When John was done, he threw his shirt away.

"Next question....daddy." John bit his lip and William could swore that he could orgasmed.

"O ..okay next so uh, what is the largest organ in the human body?" William asked.

"Um liver?" John bit his lip again.

"No, its skin. You failed, 5 spanks." William smirked as John groaned.

"Oh come onnnnnn." He whined.

"Even 6th grade knows that." William laughed at John bitterish face.

"Next question..." John pouted.

"Okay, what is the largest bone in the human body?" William asked.

"Pshh that is easy, it's femur." John smirked.

"How come you know the largest bone, and not the largest organ?" William deadpanned as John shrugged, stripped his pants.

"Okaaaaay, um, next question, how many bones are in the skull?" William asked.

"Like me. 22." John winked.

William gave him that look which you look like you are dying inside.

John strap down his chocker.

"Okay, one more and then im fucking you into the mattress." William growled.

"What condition can people, who are allergic to the bee sting, suffer if stung?" William asked, throwing the notebook behind him as he pinned John down, kissed his neck.

"Mmm~ anaphylaxis.." John moaned as William grunted.

"I don't know if that is the correct or wrong answer but maybe you won't be able to attend to the test." William pulled of his shirt and went back to kiss John's body as John giggled.

Soon the phone ringed and William ignored.

But John didn't.

"Ahh...wait..shit..fuck..stop." John moaned as William sigged and stopped.

John got up and took his phone.

"It's my dad." John said and William sighed.

"Hi dad." John said as he answered.

William sighed and took the notebooks into his room.

The whole mood was dead.

"What??? What are you talking about?? Not here in France, no."

He heard John talk as William"s curiosity won him over so he just leaned over to door frame and watched as John had slight panick.

"No dad. Stay safe. Look out for Mary. Yes, im with William. No, don't worry. Yeah. We will go and....what?? All flights are canceled?!" John began now more frantic.

William looked at John confused.

"Okay listen dad, we...I will get to the America somehow. Just keep yourself and Mary safe okay? Meet you there. Yes. Okay. Um no. Okay we'll see you in few hours." John sighed as he turned off the phone call.

"Whats going on ? Whats wrong?" William came to his obviously scared boyfriend and let him lean to him.

"William...Dad just called...said that there are couple people there, killing and eating each other. He wanted to know if there are too." John's breathing came too quick.

"I- okay okay, listen honey, relax, okay? It will be all right." William tried to calm him down.

"T...they canceled the flights. In England, in Slavic countries, in Canada, in some states. Well, 20 states." John was shaking.

William began to breath hardly.

"Listen Will, go and call your family, you need to know if they are fine. I will try to see which other states do work." John said and William nodded.

"Hold on, lets see if news here do say something." William said as he turned up TV.

 _'Différents meurtres ont eu lieu à Lyon, Toulouse, Strabourg et Lille. Il y a des gens qui se déchirent, certains qui courent. La police les bloque autant qu'ils le peuvent. Beaucoup de vols ont été annulés. C’est tout ce que nous savons pour le moment_.'

Although John forgot french, he knew it was something seriuos so he went and took his pants and button shirt and dressed all up.

William cursed and walked into the room.

"Fuck I can't got Emily." William said.

"We'll get to your house. Lets pack some stuff. Go and take my rucksack!" John ran into the kitchen as William scattered to get rucksack.

John took pocket knife and two knives (just in case), then went for the water bottles.

William soon came back with rucksack and took the food which couldn't expire so soon.

In TV the police sirens were blaring as John got and took the headbands and tied high up his ponytail.

His boyfriend, William admired John for a second then closed the rucksack with their stuff.

John quickly ran to his room and took his blue-yellow letterman jacket.

William tried to call his sister again but with no use.

John took a breath and turned down all of lights and TV and looked at his boyfriends' hazel eyes.

William took a shaly breath as John took a hand into his.

William looked at him as they both kissed.

"Ready?" William asked.

John nodded.

"Ready."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
